What I never thought would come
by Finale Di Amore
Summary: Even when its cold, you will bring me warmth. Dexion.


I never assumed that this would be easy, this thing called 'love' but when he opened my eyes to this new world, I couldn't question these feelings. Never once was I confused about what I was feeling, because with an absolute unquestionable certainty, I knew I was in love. I was in love with my complete opposite, this quirky, eccentric, hyper, illogical, strange boy with eyes like the Caribbean sea, eyes that stared through me, that made me feel naked, exposed.  
>Eyes that could see my faults, my secrets…and somehow, some way, he didn't judge me or hate me for them.<br>He accepted me fully and totally.

We met in the winter, the dark cold night nipping at my skin, shoving my hands under my thin hoodie to warm myself.  
>From the sky danced flakes of the purest white, it was beautiful I suppose.<br>But at that time, I would never appreciate such a thing. Because I was stuck here, in the cold, huddled in a door way of an upper apartment attached to a music store, trying my damnest too stop my bodies shaking, and just trying to conserve what little warmth was radiating through my body.

At that point, I think it had been four days since I'd eaten or slept, the weather was too much and I couldn't sleep with this much cold strangling me.

I wasn't planning on staying there for long, but I was simply too cold to move, and when the door opened inwards, I didn't here it, my face burrowed into my chest, trying in vain to warm up, and he didn't see my body huddled there, because he took a step, and went flying over me in a way that would seem over dramatic.

But everything he does is over dramatic.

When we met eyes, I immedietly felt ashamed. He looked at me with such a bewildered expression, I stumbled standing, wobbling slightly and catching myself on the brick next to me.

He looked at me like a small animal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I'm sorry" I could hardly understand myself through my teeth slamming together violently.

I tried to flee, feeling disgusting, snot dripping from my nose, I couldn't bend my hands, I swear they were nearly frozen solid, and as soon as I stood, my numb feet took on the feeling of stabbing icicles. I swear I almost cried out. Even more so when a strong hand grabbed my upper arm and turned me around.

"what are you doing out here, its past midnight, and its freezing!"

I was jolted, by his voice, it really was melodic. There was no other way to explain it, and I felt compelled to answer, but how would the truth fair? It wouldn't, so I averted my gaze to my frozen feet, and remained silent.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, but don't you have some where to go? You were sitting on my doorstep, in the middle of the night- and there's a blizzard coming!"

I shook my head to respond to his inquiry. No I didn't have a place to go, if I did, why would I have been sitting on a strangers doorstep, in the middle of the night and- oh god did he say a blizzard? I couldn't handle this anymore, the stress was too much, I just couldn't take it. And my eyes began to leak, softly at first, just slowly coming down, but after those first tears ran there track it was like a dam broke and a torrent was released, low broken sobs erupting from my chest. And I couldn't stop it for the life of me, and he stood there, he stood there looking at me, and I was so embarrassed, and so ashamed, that I just cried harder.

And then he did not do what I- nor would anyone else have expected from a stranger. It would be expected for him to walk away, thinking I was crazy. Not embrace me in a firm warm hold, strong arms flexing against me, one hand absently stroking my messy uncombed dirty hair.

"you don't have a place to go?" the infliction in his voice told me it was a question, so once again I shook my head.

"then come with me, I'll make you some hot chocolate, and you can warm up…"

My head shot up, and god the look on my face I can't even imagine, but I shook my head frantically. But he kept me in his hold.

"hey, its okay, but its going to get real nasty out soon and no one should be out in this, atleast come in for a few minutes and warm up- please? I'll never be able to sleep again if I leave you out here to freeze to death" his voice was soothing, and even then he had a way of persuading me, a way I couldn't say no too. And so I softly nodded. He took my hand and lef me into his apartment.

The stairs creaked something terribly, but they weren't dilapidated or dangerous, and when he pulled up to the first door in a semi-long corridor and slipped the key in he let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry if it's a mess, and its not much, but its home"

He led me into a room, and the first thing that hit me was the warm air, and it kinda stung, after being in the cold for so long, only escape periodically ambling into stores.

The next thing I took note of was the various instruments thrown into the room, a dark green sofa and love seat, with a plain wooden table between where a laptop rested, a t.v. at the far wall, and on the other side of the apartment was the kitchen, a hallway with one closet at the end, and two doors on either wall. It wasn't huge, but it was cozy, and seemed spacious enough.

He led me in and nodded to the couch, which I gingerly sat upon as he made his way into the kitchen turning on the kettle.

He didn't wait for it to boil, saying it was 'kinda slow' so instead came and took a seat next to me on the love seat.

"so…can you talk…"

I attempted to reply, but first only an undignified squeak escaped me, blushing I cleared my throat and tried again.

"…yes…" my voice, sounded even more subdued than it ever had, and I had to wonder, exactly how big of a toll this ordeal had taken on me.

"My names Demyx, Demyx Flurine, you…don't have to tell me your name if you don't want too"

He sounded unsure, and even a little nervous, and it was dare I say cute. But by giving me his name, inviting me into his home which was already warming me, I felt my name was the least I could give him.

"My name…Is Zexion" that would suffice right? Seeing as a last name… is also called a family name, and i…I know longer have a family…

He stood up abruptly, startling me from my musings causing a slight jump on my part, before he smiled apologetically and made his way to a small box on the wall, the furnace control.

"You must be freezing, I'm sorry, I should have turned this up earlier" and he really did sound sincere, and it once more made me wonder, just who was this strange man, and what were his intentions?

"i-its no problem ah- you…you don't have to…energy is expensive" my voice lowering at the end of my sentence was almost completely drowned out by the roar emitted from the registers, but he heard me because he shook his head and smiled softly. Don't be silly, so tell me about your self, nothing personal, just small talk, whats your favorite hot beverage?"

Taken offgaurd by the strange question, and the speed at which he talked, I replied with the honest truth "I like coffee in the mornings…but I generally drink a lot of tea, almost any kind…occasionally I like cappuccino's though"

And after that, there was the loud hissing screech from the kettle

"tea it is, sugar?" he…had hidden intentions in the question, why didn't he just ask directly…granted I wouldn't answer,… maybe, maybe her knew that? Maybe he's so quickly catching onto me, and the way I am…

When he arrived back with my tea, with three sugars, even though I didn't tell him, we spent the night sitting up and talking. Eventually dawn broke, and we were both quiet lethargic, I could barely keep my eyes open, finally being in warmth, finally comfortable- relaxed, he had that effect, he always relaxed me.

And by the time he left for work I was nodded off on the couch.

I woke up some hours later, in alarge pillow top bed, with the comfiest feather pillows I have ever touched behind my head, and note beside the bed, telling me too make use of the shower and anything else in his home.

I was just going to leave, but…I couldn't lock the door, and I didn't very much fancy the idea of him being robbed because of me. No, he had been…nice. Kind, completely…wonderful really.  
>and Being honest, I really did stink.<p>

After he got home, he somehow conned me into staying again.

And the night after that

And the night after that

At some point, the thought of leaving, just slipped my mind. And we grew close, closer than I'd ever been with anyone.

I met his friends; found he worked just down stairs and all in all learned a lot about him.

I even found myself…falling for him.

But one thing I didn't know about him, was his sexual preference, and I automatically assumed he was straight.

Until one night, sitting on the floor of his living room, playing monopoly, he gave me one of his rare serious expressions, and looked me in the eyes.

"Zex, I need you too forgive me for something" I was confused, completely. He hadn't done anything wrong, he'd even bought me clothing, because his was too large –much much to large, for me to continue wearing, even though my rips no longer protruded because he force fed me atleast two meals a day, one before he left for work, and one when he got home…sometimes if he had time in the morning before I woke up, he'd make me lunch and put a post it note on the fridge demanding I eat it… the thought even still causes my heart to warm in fondness.

"for what…" The confusion was not evident in my voice, as most things usually are not.

And nothing showed on my face, until he leaned over the board, knocking houses hotels and little men out of his way, pressing his lips against mine.

And I was shocked.

I didn't know what to do, but I'd accepted a while ago I was in love with him, so with all the vigour and passion in my small body, I flung my arms around him, and kissed him. I kissed him like I don't think anyone else has ever kissed before.

And I have no idea how long we stayed there, intertwined, connected in only a way we could be, before the smoke alarm started screeching at us, and as disappointed as I was, that our first kiss was interrupted, it was memorable, it was amazing, and it was everything those terrible novels said it would be like and so so much more.

But he had no choice but to flee into the kitchen, stopping a few feet away turning around to tell me, tell me one thing that forever changed my life, and confirmed my feelings leaving my heart so warm, so elated that I swear it was flying in some alternate dimension with an entrance in my chest.

"For that, Oh, and Zexy? I love you"

And that night, changed everything. Our dinner was ruined so he ordered pizza, and we sat together on the couch, with my head in his lap, and him stroking my hair. And as cliché as it sounds, looking back, there is no way to describe our time together besides

Happily ever after

_Authors note_: This, is for my dear friend ayden silverflame. Its also my attempt at something that is NOT angst ridden, which is hard due to my current torrid of broken heartness –emo corner-

Anyways, please review, It would be much appreciated and tell me what you think, I wrote this for you too you know!

I don't bite! Well…I do, but I promise you'll like it ;D


End file.
